The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods utilized to provide amusement park experiences with interactive equipment.
Various amusement rides and exhibits have been created to provide users with unique interactive, motion, and visual experiences. In various rides and exhibits, the user experience may be enhanced by employing certain interactive components within the rides and exhibits. However, various mechanical devices that actuate these interactive components may often appear to move in a linear, more mechanical, or pre-programmed nature that leaves the user with the impression of interacting with a robot, as opposed to a more life-like object. In addition, traditional interactive components are often limited in regard to touching or interacting with itself or other objects due to mechanical forces (e.g., from collisions) that could result from such interactions. It is now recognized that it may be desirable to provide interactive components that render more life-like and dynamic interactive experiences.